El Hombre de mis sueños
by alirose19
Summary: La mujer más bella y deseable,la impredecible Rosalie Penworthy,ha puesto su mirada en Ambrose St.James, duque de Wrothston, un hombre con el que tiene intención de casarse. ¿Qué le depara el destino cuando conozca a Emmet Jefferys, un criador de caballos
1. Chapter 1

El hombre de mis sueños

Capitulo 1

Inglaterra, 1878.

¿Qué es lo que estás mirando, Tyler Whitely?

El tono de voz de Rosalie Penworthy sonó injustamente áspero, pero esa había sido su intención. Cuando lo miró, su expresión denotó un marcado desdén, como si de verdad no soportara al hombre. Claro que no había nada de cierto en eso, pues el honorable Tyler Whitely le resultaba de veras muy agradable.

Se trataba de un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos rubios muy claros a los que lograba controlar con un toque de aceite de la India. Tenía finos bigotes y patillas, aunque no lo bastante largas como para disimular la firmeza de su mandíbula. Sus ojos verde oscuros también eran bonitos. Tenía una altura considerable aunque no excesiva al punto de que una pobre muchacha tuviera que desnucarse si quería mirarlo. Su figura en sí no era intimidante, pero tampoco falta de fortaleza a pesar de su enjutez. A sus veintisiete años, era un joven con excelentes prospectos, sin mencionar el hecho de que había heredado una cuantiosa suma por parte de la familia de su madre.

Rosalie no tenía ni la menor duda de que Tyler sería el esposo ideal para ella. Hasta se habría animado a tomar la iniciativa si su mejor amiga, Tiffany Roberts, no le hubiera confesado Poco tiempo después de conocerlo que ella también lo deseaba.

Y estas habían sido las palabras textuales de Tiffany. "Lo deseo, Rose". Las muchachas siempre habían tenido por costumbre hablarse con toda franqueza, al menos entre sí y cuando estaban seguras de que nadie pudiera escucharías e impresionarse por semejantes expresiones y comentarios. Pero ese día Tiffany estaba tan exaltada que muy poco le había importado sí alguien las escuchaba.

Sinceramente, es "el" hombre. Jamás me había sentido tan... tan... y cuando me sonrió, oh, me sentí... demonios, no puedodescribirlo exactamente, pero creí que ibaa desmayarme.

Quizás era el corsé que te apretaba demasiado había bromeado Rosalie con una sonrisa , Ya sabes que debes dejar espacio suficiente para que te pase un poquito de aire al menos...

Oh, basta ya se había quejado Tiffany . Estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Qué hago con él, Rose?

Sólo por el hecho de que Rosalie le llevaba cinco meses de edad se suponía que debía ser la experta en el asunto y la que tenía una respuesta adecuada para cada cosa. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admítirlo, Rosalie sabía muy poco al respecto. Después de todo, en su caso personal eran los hombres los que se deshacían en atenciones para poder conquistarla. Esa situación era embarazosa para ella, sobre todo cuando no era su intención atraerlos. Claro que, después de dos largos años de soportar las visitas de todos los candidatos disponibles Rosalie concluyó que el acoso obedecía simplemente a su apariencia física, a pesar de tener el color de cabello más pasado de moda del reino: Un atroz rojizo brillante el único rasgo que había heredado de su padre.

De modo que ese día Rosalie había apelado al senti do común para aconsejarle a su mejor amiga:

-Solo sonríe y actúa con naturalidad. Así, él no tendrá escapatoria.

Y así fue exactamente. Luego de un trato de dos el honorabilísimo Tyler le propuso matrimonio.

La boda se celebraría el día que Tiffany cumpliera los dieciocho años, en poco menos de tres meses, Y nada de ceremonias sencillas para la boda del hijo de un vizconde. Sería la gran fiesta en la cumbre del London Season.

Teniendo en cuenta lo contenta que estaba Rosalie por su amigay lo agradable que le resultaba Ty1er, la pregunta un tanto grosera que le formuló a él debió haber sorprendido a los novios, a quienes acompañaba hacia la iglesiaen aquel soleado domingo estival. Y por cierto Tylerse sorprendió pues la actitud de Rosalie siempre lo había desconcertado al principio y luego comenzó a irritarlopues él no la había provocado para que se comportase así. A Tiffany no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo pues ella conocía perfectamente la razón de su proceder.

Al principio Tiffany había aceptado de buen grado que Rosalie fingiese ante Tyler ser la más osada de las mujeres, dado que cada joven por el que Tiffany había mostrado el menor interés invariablemente se había enamorado de Rosalie. Y no porque Tiffany no fuera bonita. Era muy atractiva: tenía cabello rizado rubio y ojos azules. Pero ante la indiscutible belleza con la que Rosalie había sido bendecida sus cualidades parecian insignificantes. En consecuencia, desde un principio, Rosalie se había propuesto que la atención de Tyler no divagara por ninguna otra parte, mucho menos en dirección a su amiga.

Pero aquella estrategia de Rosalie, por cierto muy poco ortodoxa, ya se había extendido más de la cuenta: tanto que Tyler ya no se sonrojaba ni pedía disculpas por lo que pudiera haber ofendido a Rosalie sino que ahora se defendía con vehemencia y lo lograba con bastante éxito.

Mientras jalaba fuertemente de las riendas del bayo que alejaba el carruaje de la casa de Tiffany, por donde había pasado a buscar a ambas muchachas, Tyler señaló sin volver a mirar a Rosalie:

No estoy mirando nada, señorita Penworthy. Absolutamentenada.

Tiffany se quedó inmóvil. Nunca antes Tyler le contestado con tanta crueldad. Notó que Rosalie también se había tomado muy a pecho la respuesta. Se puso colorada de furia y volvió la cabeza para que Tyler no notara que la había herido.

Pero Tiffany tampoco podía culpar a Ty1er. Un hombrepodía tolerargroserías por parte de una mujer hasta cierto punto,a partir del cual se tornaba tan grosero como ella. En realidad se sentía culpable por no haber puesto punto final al plan de Rosalie mucho antes. Pero no lo había hecho porque en el fondo le quedaba la sospecha de que si Rosalie se mostraba tal como era ante Tyler, él podría haber caído en la tentación, al igual que todos los demás, con una sola sonrisa de Rosalie.

Bueno, pero ya era suficiente. Tiffany estaba segura de que Tyler la amaba. Y sí en ese momento era incapaz de retenerlo era porque no lo merecía o, mejor dicho, él no la merecía a ella. Hablaría con Rosalie no bien el vicario terminara con su sermón o quizás antes, por lo menos antes de que el dolor volviera loca a su amiga. Esa idea la preocupaba pues cuando Rosalie se enojaba, cosa que por suerte no sucedía a menudo, podía tornarse terriblemente impredecible.

Tiffany encontró la oportunidad de hablar cuando llegaron a la iglesia en el límite de Teadale Village. Tyler se adelantó para presentar sus respetos a lady Ofelia y a sus tres hijas. Como condesa de Wedgwood, Ofelia Thackeray poseía uno de los títulos más nobles de la vecindad y por ello trataba despóticamente a quienes eran inferiores a ella. Y ni siquiera Rosalie era inmune a la actitud de Ofelia. Nunca perdía oportunidad para que la condesa notara su presencia, pues como anfitriona reinante del condado sus invitaciones eran muy apreciadas. Rosalie estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir una.

Tíffany tuvo que retenerla para que no saliera corriendo detrás de Tyler a saludar a la condesa. Deseaba hablar con ella en ese momento. , por la ímpaciente expresión de su rostro, Rosalie no prometía prestar mucha atención a su amiga. Por el contrario, trató de eludir la conversación de antemano.

Espero que no menciones lo que ocurrió en el coche, Tiffany.

Por supuesto que sí replicó Tiffany, sin lugar a vacilaciones . Sé cuál es tu táctica, Rosalie, y créeme que te amo por eso. Estoy segura de que en un principio hasta me ayudó mucho. Pero ahora me gustaría estar convencida de que Tyler está a mi lado por lo que soy, que no caerá rendido a tus pies por el solo hecho de ver esos simpáticos hoyuelos de tu sonrisa.

Rosalie parpadeó y con una espontánea aunque muy poco femenina carcajada abrazó a su amiga.

Sé que tienes razón, pero se me ha hecho una especie de hábito hostigar a este pobre muchacho.

Entonces abandona hoy mismo este hábito.

Rosalie obsequió a su amiga una amplia sonrisa.

De acuerdo, pero ¿no crees que él sospechará si a partir de hoy comienzo a tratarlo en forma diferente?

Lo que creo es que seguramente dejará de insistir en que corte mi amistad contigo.

Los ojos azulnoche de Rosalie se enardecieron y. luego se entrecerraron:

¡Conque sí, Eh! ¿Cuándo te hizo semejante propuesta?

Oh. en más de una ocasión. Pero no puedes reprocharle nadapues lo único que le demostrabas era el lado más oscuro de tu personalidad. Le llamaba la atención el que tuviéramos una relación tan estrecha cuando en realidad somos tan diferentes en cuanto a nuestro temperamento.

**¡**Qué poco nosconoce! comentó Rosalie bastante molesta-. Nosotras hemos sido cortadas por la misma tijera

y el mismo molde. Pero luego se calló y se mordió el labio obviamente preocupada . ¿No insistirá en asunto después que se hayan casado, verdad?

Oh. ya sabes que Tyler no es nada arbitrario la tranquilizo Tiffany . Y aunque insistiera no le serviría de nada. Me temo que está usted atada a esta infranqueable amistad de por vida, señorita Penworthy.

Rosalie esbozó esa dulce sonrisa que dibujaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas y le daba otra clase de belleza, una expresión cálida, abierta... receptiva, Incluso le brindó una tregua a Tiffany aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a ver esa sonrisa con mucha frecuencia. Hasta se sentía privilegiada cada vez que recibía ese regalo tan especial. No había nada en el mundo que ella no fuera capaz de hacer por su queridísima amiga. Hasta los caballeros que habían estado observando a Rosalie desde el patio de la iglesia se detuvieron en la mitad de sus conversaciones para admirarla sin disimulos. Algunos de ellos hasta se ilusionaron con intentar nuevamente cortejar a la incomparable beldad del condado.

De nuevo en paz, Tiffany tomó a Rosalie por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta de la iglesia, donde Tyler aún conversaba con las cuatro Thackeray. Con una sonrisita, Tiffany murmuró con disimulo:

Presiento que hoy es mi día de suerte, Rose. Por fin la invitada tan deseada será nuestra. Es una corazonada. Y tú con ese nuevo vestido de popelín azul luces deslumbrante. Esa vieja cara arrugada se quedará boquiabierta,

¿De veras lo crees? preguntó Rosalie esperanzada.

Tiffany deseó que esa maldita invitada no hubiera sido tan importante para su amiga, pero por desgracia lo era. Y no porque la condesa pareciera conocer perfectamente a todos los pobladores del condado entero de Devonshire o porque la gente viajara largos kilómetros para acudir a sus fiestas, en las que siempre se garantizaba la presentación de invitados nuevos e interesantes. Eso sólo era un detalle, aunque realmente uno muy importante para una joven que tenía las mismas esperanzas que cualquier otra muchacha: encontrar al hombre de sus sueños más románticos ya que aún no lo había hallado dentro del ámbito de los caballeros conocidos.

Sin embargo, tampoco esa era la razón más importante pues en pocos meses más Rosalie viajaría a Londres por estudios y allí podría conocer a todos los candidatos que deseara. No en vano la condesa de Wedgewood se había esforzado a lo largo de los años en convertir en un verdadero logro el ser invitado a su casa. En consecuencia resultaba muy poco decoroso terminar en su lista de invitados para ser tachado a último momento o, peor aún, no ser incluido en ella por haber estado involucrado en algún escándalo familiar que impidiera entrar en su círculo social. Todas las familias que tuvieran cierta jerarquía en el condado ya habían recibido una invitación por parte de la condesa, aunque no fuera más que una vez, incluso la familia de Tiffany. Todas menos la de Rosalie. Tiffany, por la devota lealtad que sentía por su amiga, había implorado que se la invitara a la fiesta, aunque jamás le había comentado ese detalle a Rosalie. ¿Con qué fin? Esa revelación la habría desesperado más de lo que ya estaba por conseguirla.

Ambas muchachas se habían convencido de que la condesa esperaría a que Rosalie cumpliese los dieciocho años para invitarla. Pero ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y tanto el terrateniente del condado como su hija aún seguían ignorados.

Tiffany apretó el brazo de su amiga como respondiendo a su pregunta. Rezaba en silencio para que sus esperanzas no fueran en vano. Después de todo, era la primera oportunidadque se les presentabadespués de un mes para poder hablar personalmentecon, la condesa, gracias a Tyler. Quizá, todo lo que lady Ofelia necesitaba era que alguien le recordara que Rosalie Penworthy era su vecina...

Entonces el próximo sábado, señor Whitely decía lady Ofelia cuando las dos muchachas se acercaron . Sólo una pequeña reunión de cuarenta personas, más o menos. Ah, y recuerde traer a su encantadora novia.

La condesa sonrió a Tiffany, miró a Rosalie por un instante y luego se volvió y entró en la iglesia.

Fue un verdadero y deliberado desprecio. Carmen Thackeray, la menor de sus hijas de diecisiete años, hasta rió tontamente antes de seguir a su madre. Las otras dos muchachas, Agnes y Anne, parecían muy complacidas por la escena.

Tiffany se quedó atónita, aunque sólo por un momento.

Después se enfureció. ¿Pero cómo se atrevían? Todos sabían que Rosalie y Tíffany eran íntimas amigas y que Rosalie acompañaba a Tiffany y a Tyler a todas partes porque era la carabina. Las Thackeray habían planeado esta burla, minuciosamente, para que surtiera el efecto deseado. Era una manera muy sutil de implicar que la invitación de Rosalie no había sido enviada a sabiendas y que jamás sería bien recibida. Tiffany creía intuir la razón. Rosalie era una acompañante demasiado bella para quien tenía tres hijas bastante feas para ofrecer en matrimonio.

Tyler carraspeó para llamarlas a la realidad y recordarles que se habían quedado de pie allí, inmóviles. Por fin Tiffany miró a su amiga para ver cuán mal le habian caídolos desplantes de las Thackeray. Mucho peor de lo que Tiffany había vaticinado. Rosalie tenía el rostro más pálidoque las cintas de su cofia y sus ojos azules se habíanllenado de lágrimas a tal punto que amenazaban con bañarle las mejillas en cualquier momento a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas. Tiffany experimentó un profundodolor por su amiga. Pero lo que más la enfurecía era su impotencia para solucionar el problema. Sólo le restabaofrecerle su compasión y apoyo.

Rosalie apretó la mano de su amiga, le dirigió una mirada consternada con sus bellos ojos azules y le preguntó en un murmullo:

¿Por qué?

Tiffany estaba tan enfadada que dio una respuesta muy directa:

Porque eres demasiado hermosa, maldita sea, Ella tiene que casar a sus feas hijas pero, si tú estás cerca, nadie las mirará siquiera.

Pero eso es tan... tan..,

¿Egoísta? ¿Trivial? Sin ninguna duda, Rose, pero...

No hay cuidado, Tiff, realmente... Pero necesito estar sola en est...

No terminó la frase y se apartó abruptamente de su amiga.

Rosalie, espera le gritó. Pero había empezado a correr aun antes de llegar al patio de la iglesia pues ya no tuvo más fuerzas para contener el llanto. El señor Pocock le ofreció un pañuelo cuando pasó junto a él, pero lo más probable era que Rosalie ni siquiera lo hubiera visto. Se quedó mirándola mientras la muchacha se alejaba de la iglesia por el sendero, a toda prisa.

Supongo que tendremos que salir corriendo detrás de ella pues son casi dos kilómetros desde aquí hasta Sutton Manor señaló Tyler.

No sólo por eso saldremos tras ella replicó Tiffany, aún con la mirada fija en su amiga, quien se habla detenido para buscar un pañuelo en su bolso, aunque siguió corriendo sin usarlo, Nosotras ya hemos caminado ese trecho antes. Pero Tiffany miró a Tyler y su expresión la puso furiosa otra vez . No te atrevas a regocijarte con esto porque ella no se merecía lo que esa horrible mujer le hizo.

Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo contigo en...

No, no te lo permitiré. De todas maneras, a partir de hoy notarás un gran cambio en ella, así que puedo de círtelo con tranquilidad. La única razón por la que siem pre te trató mal fue para que nunca te fijaras en ella como mujer, Lo hizo por amor a mí, porque sabía lo mucho que yo te quería... entonces no deseaba que yo sufriera si tú ponías los ojos en ella y no en mí.

Pero casi no soporto a esa muchacha protestó él

No pensabas así la primera vez que la viste, ¿ver dad? señaló ella.

Bueno, no pero ¿Te refieres a que todo esto fue deliberado?

Sí, y sí quieres enojarte por ello, hazlo conmigo, porque yo pude haberla detenido antes, pero... Bueno, creo que tuve miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que en realidad Rosalie es una persona muy cálida y afectuosa ...

Y malcriada, obstinada...

Un poquito malcriada, pero es comprensible con un padre tan amable y generoso como el terrateniente. Y yo también soy algo obstinada, Tyler.

Sí, pero en ti me parece encantador

Creo que debo darte las gracias. Pero ¿puedes comprender el dilema de Rosalie? Ella sabe cómo la miran los hombres, Tyler. La actitud que asumió contigo fue la única defensa que tiene para que los hombres no se desesperen por ella,

Pero yo no querría tener una esposa como ella.!Oh no, por Dios! Y realmente parecíó muy convencido de lo que decía-. Esa joven necesita un hombre de constitución robusta, con poco o casi nada de carácter y , especialmente, que no sienta ni el más mínimo vestigio de celos. No podría tolerar que todos mis conocidos se enamorasen de mi esposa... uno o dos está bien, pero más . Si todos lo hicieran, Dios me volvería loco.

Hablas como si ella estuviera desahuciada. ¿Qué hombre no se pone un poquito celoso cuando su esposa está en juego?

Bueno, en realidad, supongo que los celos de un hombre no cuentan demasiado cuando ese hombre está bien seguro del amor de su mujer. Pero ella deberá hacer un esfuerzo constante para asegurarle que lo que siente por él es auténtico.

A Tiffany no le convenció esa concepción tan parcial.

¿Y qué sucede si es ella quien siente celos por una u otra razón? ¿El también tendría que esforzarse por convencerla de su amor?

Claro que no. El se casó con ella, ¿no?

No, todavía no refunfuñó ella.

Tyler se quedó parpadeando mientras ella acomodaba las faldas de su vestido para caminar muy erguida en dirección al carruaje. Tyler debió apurarse para alcanzarla.

Digo... ¿no habremos cambiado los sujetos de la conversación? le preguntó bastante incómodo.

Tú, dímelo Tyler. ¿Lo hicimos?

Por supuesto que no insistió . El caso de tu amiga es único, porque ella es única, Tiffany. Y no me refiero a que tú para mí no seas única, pero ya sabes a qué apunto. Simplemente no podemos compararla con nosotros.

Bien, Tyler, te perdono.

Supongo que debo agradecértelo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

hola como estan?

es mi primera historia es una adaptacion que espero q disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al leer y al adaptarla

escribanme un review sobre lo que opinen resivo de todo felicitaciones, quejas, y comentarios tengan piedad es mi primera historia ademas de q es una adaptacion

un besos las quiero

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de la aravillosa SM yo solo la adapto…..besitos

CAPITULO 2

¿Estás comiendo otra vez? preguntó Tiffany mientras ingresaba en el comedor sin ser anunciada debidamente

El mayordomo de los Penworthy, Krebs, apareció detrás de ella para cerrar las puertas a sus espaldas, con una expresión desencajada en el rostro. Nunca tenía la velocidad suficiente como para llegar a una puerta antes que Tiffany. Debía haberse resignado a ese hecho mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca lo había hecho a pesar de que tenía plena conciencia que, en lo que a Tiffany se refiere, el protocolo estaba de más por la estrecha amistad que mantenía con Rosalie desde un principio.

Tiffany había creado un juego para Krebs del que todavía disfrutaba: siempre utilizaba un acceso diferente para entrar a la casa. Si Krebs tenía la fortuna de verla llegar, por lo general Tiffany rodeaba la mansión y se dirigía directamente al establo que estaba detrás de esta. Si él salía corriendo para bloquear la entrada por la cocina, ella escogía las puertas ventana del salón de recepción. Si Krebs decidía aguardarla en este salón, a los pocos minutos oía la pregunta socarrona; "¿Hay alguien en casa?", que hacía eco desde la parte posterior de la mansión rumbo a las escaleras. Una vez, cuando Krebs sabía que debía llegar de un momento a otro, dejó las tres puertas abiertas y se quedó esperándola en el vestíbulo, al pie de las escaleras, punto de paso obligatorio para ella cualquiera hubiera sido la entrada que escogiera. Sin embargo, ese día ingresó por la ventana del comedor. Después de semejante derrota, Krebs no le dirigió la palabra durante dos semanas

Rosalie había acariciado la esperanza de que el mayordomo de los Roberts se hubiera prestado al mismo juego con ella. Pero él era sólo un dulce anciano que simplemente le sonrió y le deseó que pasara un buen día cuando Rosalie se presentó de imprevisto en sus dominios.

Rosalie cubrió un bostezo con su servilleta y luego la arrojó sobre la mesa.

A decir verdad, esta es mi primera comida del día, aunque debo admitir que fue bastante abundante.

Bueno, termina ese té sugirió Tiffany mientras se sentaba a su lado . Así me sirvo un poco yo también. Luego, como restándole importancia al asunto, agregó : ¿De modo que es tu primera comida del día? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Sirvió más té en su taza y se la tendió a Tiffany, quien le agregó un poco de azúcar. Después de ese detalle no había dudas de que las muchachas lo compartían todo. Rosalie tomaba su té sin azúcar, pero las dos lo sabían. En realidad, había muy pocas cosas que ignoraran la una de la otra luego de once años de amistad. Pero Krebs podía anticipar ciertas cosas, _de _modo que había ido a la cocina para enviar a Cora con otra taza al comedor.

Cora era la hija de la cocinera, una muchacha bonita que tenía serias dificultades en poder esconder sus voluptuosas formas dentro de la vestimenta habitual. En consecuencia, por lo general aparecía semiasfixiada por llevar el corsé tan ajustado, Su uniforme de mucama era muy simple, aunque llevaba el almohadón de relleno a la altura de las nalgas y la cola en la parte posterior de la falda que arrastraba por el piso, norma infaltable de la moda desde que la crinolina había dejado de usarse bastantes años atrás. Ciertas damas de la sociedad tenían como «Misión hacer que su servidumbre luciera modelos similares a los de ellas aunque de una calidad muy inferior. Hasta las encargadas de la limpieza llevaban faldas con cola, que ingeniosamente recogían con pequeñas cintas mientras se dedicaban a sus tareas y que luego volvían a soltar una vez concluido el trabajo.

Rosalie aguardó a que Cora hiciera su reverencia y abandonara el comedor para confesar:

Me quedé dormida.

Y fue toda una confesión ya que Rosalie jamás se quedaba dormida y ambas lo sabían.

Eso es... ¿la segunda vez en tu vida? Puedo comprender tu primera vez, después que estuvimos despiertas la mitad de la noche esperando que apareciera el espíritu de lord Beacon con aquella supuesta mansión encantada

Qué desilusión... Se interrumpió antes de dejarse llevar más aún por los recuerdos. Entonces preguntó : ¿Una mala noche?

Una subestimación de la realidad admitió Rosalie.

Demonios, sabía que debí haberme quedado a dormir anoche. Pero pensé que ya estabas bien aunque bastante enojada como para ponerte a cavilar amargamente obre lo sucedido.

Rosalie rió entre dientes.

¿Y crees que si estás enojada puedes dormir bien toda la noche?

Bueno, es mejor que ponerte a pensar.

Tiffany, créeme que estoy en posición de disentir replicó Rosalie.

Oh, bien dijo Tiffany . ¿Entonces todo empeoró después que yo me fui?

Un poco.

El día anterior, cuando Tiffany se bajó del carruaje al alcanzar a su amiga, las lágrimas de Rosalie ya se habían secado. Tyler la seguía lentamente, a una distancia prudencial para que las muchachas pudieran conversar con tranquilidad. Aún Tiffany no había caído en la cuenta de que Rosalie había dejado de lado su autocompasión para dar paso a una ardiente furia dentro de sí. Para animaría un poco, Tiffany hasta le sugirió volver para dar a lady Ofelia un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la nariz. Y Rosalie lo consideró por un momento aunque luego descartó la idea por considerarla una venganza poco satisfactoria. Claro que Tiffany no lo había dicho en serio, pero convino con su amiga que la condesa no valía el escándalo que se suscitaría ante semejante hecho.

Pero Tiffany se alegraba de que su amiga no sintiera autocompásión y que en cambio estuviera furiosa por el incidente, ya que era mucho más saludable. Rosalie estaba furiosa principalmente consigo misma por todo el tiempo y las energías que había desperdiciado en un sueño desesperanzado desde un principio. Se sentía como una verdadera idiota. Tiffany también, por no haber anticipado los hechos. Pero la vieja cara arrugada no tenía necesidad de ser tan directa para dar el golpe de gracia. Eso fue por completo innecesario.

¡Yo sabía que no debí haberte escuchado! exclamó Tiffany . "Ve a tu casa", me dijiste. "Ya estoy bien. No es la primera vez que recibo un golpe así', me aseguraste.

Rosalie rió.

Bueno, eso es cierto.

No entiendo cómo puedes reírte de esto.

Hasta el presente aún Tiffany se enfurecía cada vez que recordaba que todas las demás amigas, una por una, habían ido desapareciendo del grupo cuando Rosalie empezó a crecer y a convertirse en una bella mujer. Simplemente, las demás se sentían insulsas, muy poco atractivas al lado de Rosalie y no lo soportaban. Pero algunas de ellas la habían ridiculizado en público, llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Cualquiera habría pensado que Rosalie se había puesto hermosa a propósito para perturbarlas.

Tampoco Rosalie podía entender cómo le quedaban ganas de reírse ante algo así, cuando el no tener amigas le producía un extraño dolor que jamás había podido superar completamente. Era como si hubiese quedado flotando en la superficie, a la espera de que sucediera algo para que todo aquello renaciera con todas sus fuerzas. Y la actitud de la condesa de Wedgewood sin duda había provocado el resurgimiento de todo ese pasado.

Es mejor reír que llorar, ¿no crees? comentó, con la mirada fija en un poco de salchicha que había sobrado y que utilizaba para dibujar círculos sobre un montículo de mermelada en el plato.

Tiffany dijo:

¡Por Dios, claro que sí! ¿Quieres que conversemos al respecto?

Ambas sabían que el tema de charla serían esas antiguas penas y no las presentes.

No... salvo cuando recuerdo todo lo que nos hemos divertido en los últimos años, casi me da pena que las otras muchachas no estuvieran presentes para disfrutarlo también.

Ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que yo también siento lo mismo. Después de todo, se convirtieron en unas criaturas aburridas luego que nos dejaron. Pero si lo pienso dos veces, no me da ninguna pena.

Rosalie rió.

A mí tampoco, pero me pareció una frase bonita para decir.

Ambas se echaron a reír, aunque en realidad era una charla muy triste. Tiffany se apresuró a cambiar de terna,

Supongo que esta comida tan tardía implica que no has ido a cabalgar como lo haces habitualmente todas las mañanas y que, por consiguiente, estarás de un humor insoportable durante todo el día.

Por lo general, Rosalie desayunaba bien temprano con el terrateniente y luego pasaba media mañana cabalgando en su caballo, Sir Ambrosio, y la otra mitad cuidándolo. Ningún cuidador aunque en la casa no había más que uno porque sólo tenían cuatro caballos gozaba del privilegio de acercarse al motivo de orgullo y diversión de Rosalie, Sir Ambrosio, si no era para darle de comer, y a Rosalie también le complacía hacerlo ella misma. Cualquiera que tuviera conocimiento de las frecuentes visitas de Rosalie a los establos podía adivinar que la muchacha amaba profundamente a los caballos.

En realidad, sí salí a cabalgar corrigió Rosalie fijando la mirada en la salchicha. Agregó Anoche.

- No

- Alrededor de las dos de la mañana

-¡No es cierto!

Rosalie alzó la vista dispuesta a explicarse.

Tuve que hacerlo, Tiffany. Juro que es cierto. Estuve a punto de volverme loca,

¿Fuiste con alguno de los criados?

No me animé a despertarlos.

¡ Rosalie!

Bueno, nadie me vio contestó Rosalie a la defensiva, cayendo en la cuenta ahora de lo escandaloso que era para una joven dama salir sola a esas horas de la noche . Me quedé junto al camino para seguridad de Sir Ambrosio, porque estaba tan oscura la noche... Y me dio resultado, pues cuando volví me dormí al instante. - Tiffany se quedó mirándola, de modo que Rosalie prosiguió . En realidad, la cabalgata fue más que un buen remedio para mi insomnio. En mi tercer viaje de ida y vuelta al pueblo...

Tercero?

Fueron cinco en total... Bien, sólo podía limitarme al maldito camino y Sir Ambrosio estaba tan ansioso como yo por galopar.

Tiffany abrió los ojos bien grandes.

Bueno, como te iba diciendo continuó Rosalie , en mi tercer viaje se me ocurrió lo que podría hacerle a lady Ofelia Thackeray para vengarme de la mejor manera posible, Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

La expresión de Tiffany se tornó extraña

¿No habrás reconsiderado la idea de golpearla?

No contestó Rosalie con una sonrisa y luego agregó triunfante , construiré una mansión el doble de grande que la suya y entonces me convertiré en la anfitriona reinante del condado. Con eso aprenderá.

Ah, ¿y cómo lo lograrás?

Muy simple. Me casaré con el duque.

Oh, estupendo. Así lo lograrás. ¿Y qué duque tienes en mente?

Wrothston, por supuesto anunció Rosalie . Es el único que conocemos.

Tiffany se puso de pie porque ponerle un nombre a ese duque era el acabose de los caprichos de Rosalie. Al punto de que Tiffany empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Hablaría realmente en serio?

En realidad no lo conocemos en absoluto. Como recordarás, no estuvo en Sherring Cross el día que tomamos el té con su abuela. La única razón por la que llegamos a sus propiedades fue porque tu padre tenía una oscura relación con la duquesa viuda y se tomó la libertad de escribirle para que ella lo aconsejara sobre la compra de un caballo que él deseaba regalarte cuando cumplieras doce años.

Y por esas cosas del destino nos invitó a elegir uno de los caballos del establo del duque.

¿,Destino? Tenían cientos de caballos. Se sintió más que feliz de poderse sacar de encima al menos uno de ellos.

Rosalie se acercó para murmurar a su amiga esa palabra que supuestamente las damas no deben conocer en lo absoluto.

Los reproducen allí en Sherring Cross, de modo que por eso estaba contento de vendernos uno. Luego se inclinó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla y agregó : Ya tenemos algo en común: los caballos.

¿Tenemos? ¿Te refieres a ti y al duque? Por Dios, Rose, no puedes estar hablando en serio de esto, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sí Rosalie rió satisfecha, Imagínate, Tiff. Un majestuoso carruaje frente a la iglesia, con el escudo ducal estampado en él mientras la condesa y sus hijas aún solteras se queden mirando allí, atónitas y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces bajo del carruaje, asistida por el hombre más apuesto que puedan imaginarse y, por supuesto, seré lo bastante magnánima para desear a la condesa que pase un buen día y hasta le haré el honor de presentarle a mi esposo, el duque. Además, claro, fingiré no darme cuenta de que se quedará boquiabierta por la sorpresa.

Y sin duda sucederá así. Tiffany rió, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por la imaginación de la muchacha, Sería la revancha perfecta. Luego suspiró con dramatismo . Si fuera posible.

Pero lo es respondió Rosalie con toda serenidad . Y veré que se cumpla.

A Tiffany la sorprendió sobremanera la expresión determinada, casi caprichosa, de su amiga.

Bien, espera un momento. Seamos realistas respecto de este punto. Si quieres casarte por conseguir un título, te buscaremos un vizconde agradable. Quizá sea posible encontrar un conde. Sí, un conde que te convertiría en un par de lady o... No me niegues con la cabeza, maldita sea.

Tiffany, si decido casarme sólo por el título, este deberá ser uno realmente importante, porque considero que me estoy rebajando.

Entonces no te rebajes.

Ya he decidido hacerlo y cuanto más lo pienso más me agrada la idea de convertirme en una duquesa.

Tiffany refunfuñó:

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la mala en todo este asunto? De acuerdo, escucha los hechos, Rosalie. En tus antecedentes debe de haber algún conde...

-Cuatro generaciones atrás, además de uno o dos varones.

Lo que fuere; en este condado eres simplemente la hija de un terrateniente. Si un duque se quiere casar, lo hace con la realeza, no con hijas de terratenientes.

Wrothston lo hará... ¿y por qué no? –respondió Rosalie con obstinación Su riqueza es mucho mayor de lo que pueda imaginarse. También ha logrado alcanzar la posición que cualquier hombre puede aspirar, de modo que no necesita casarse con alguien con título. Si lo desea, puede casarse por amor. Un duque puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Y sucede que mis antecedentes me convierten en una muchacha aceptable. Por supuesto que si se lo propusiese podría procurarse alguien mucho más importante que la hija de un terrateniente, Pero le importará un rábano todo eso porque estará enamorado de mí. Perdidamente. Tenlo muy presente. Y tú sabes por qué, ¿no? Por este maldito rostro que tengo. Hasta ahora sólo me ha dado sinsabores, pero llegó el momento de las compensaciones: me hará ganar un duque.

En aquellas palabras había mucha amargura, mucho dolor, lo que hizo que Tiffany tuviera mucha cautela al formularle la siguiente pregunta:

¿Y qué me dices de ti?

¿Qué hay conmigo?

¿Qué sucederá si tú no lo amas?

Por supuesto que lo amaré.

¿Y si no puedes, Rose? ¿Si él es horrible, despreciable y para nada capaz de inspirar afecto?

No se atreverá. Es un duque.

Tiffany casi sonrió ante tan ridícula certeza.

¿Pero qué sucederá si, cuando lo conoces, muy en tu interior te das cuenta de que no es para nada el hombre de tu vida? ¿Que sólo te hará sentir desgraciada? ¿Aún lo querrás?

Después de una larga pausa, Rosalie dijo:

No.

"Gracias a Dios por esta respuesta", se dijo Tiffany en silencio. Ya más segura, siguió adelante.

Sabes que él puede resultar horrible.

¿Has olvidado a aquella muchacha del salón de la belleza que nos comentó lo apuesto que era?

Sólo trataba de impresionarnos.

Ya lo estábamos. Ese día no necesitábamos que nadie nos impresionara más todavía.

Esa es otra cuestión. Realmente no puedes desear vivir en un lugar así.

¿Estás bromeando? vociferó Rosalie . Sherring Cross es la mansión más maravillosa que puedas imaginan

Pero no es un hogar; es un mausoleo erigido en una gran extensión de tierra, Sólo los establos son mucho más grandes que tu casa y ten en cuenta que no es nada pequeña la tuya.

Lo sé convino Rosalie como en sueños . Todo era tan grandioso.

¿Grandioso? Es probable que la gente se pierda allí y hasta que se muera encerrada allí adentro por no poder encontrar la salida,

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y repentinamente se echaron a reír.

¿Crees que se mueren, Tiff?

Bueno... por lo menos, deben de preocuparse bastante Rieron otra vez hasta que Tiffany tuvo que dar el brazo a torcer . De acuerdo, supongo que conquistar un duque no debe de ser tarea imposible, sobre todo, para alguien con tu presencia. ¿Estás absolutamente segura, Rose?

Sí. En lo que a mí respecta, Ambrose St. James

Puede ir despidiéndose de sus últimos y contados días de soltería

Oh, Dios suspiró Tifíany . Ya había olvidado que bautizaste Ambrosio a tu caballo por el nombre del duque.

Rosalie parpadeó.

Así es.

Otra vez retumbaron las carcajadas en el salón hasta que Krebs las interrumpió para anunciarles la llegada del honorable Tyler Whitely. Rosalie, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa, lo saludó y le dijo:

Buenos días, Tyler. Vaya, hoy te ves muy apuesto. Si me perdonas un momento, subiré corriendo a buscar mi bolso para que podamos partir de inmediato.

Pasó a toda prisa a su lado, sin aguardar a que él le respondiera, pues aún estaba azorado por la sonrisa con la que la joven lo había recibido. Tiffany ocultó su sonrisa tras la taza de té, sorprendida con placer por no haber sentido ni el más mínimo indicio de celos ante la reacción de Tyler frente a su amiga.

Entonces señaló:

Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, Tyler, a menos que desees que Rosalie vuelva a ser hostil contigo.

Tyler cerró la boca, metió las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñó:

Dios, no envidio al hombre que vaya a pedir su mano. Realmente no quisiera estar en su lugar.

Ese hombre ya ha sido designado, de modo que lo único que nos resta es tener fe en que logre ganar su corazón cuando consiga su mano.

Tyler arqueó las cejas un tanto confundido.

¿Acaso me he perdido algo entre ayer y hoy?

No mucho, pero... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que sentirías compasión por un duque?

####################################

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente cap espero les guste aun no aparece emmet…aunq ese duque no estaría al que dicen?

Besos

Hasta la proxima


End file.
